Here I Am
by YourAJoker
Summary: A very confused and unlucky girl has been sent to Fox River as a part of a new program. Unlucky for her she is the first to try this. Jay Billings needs all the help she can get, will anyone figure her out?
1. Sentanced

Disclaimer – I don't own Prison Break, but how I wish I did.

The idea is probably quite common and sorry if it is similar to anything anyone else has written, but I promise that I don't copy. I like my imagination so this story may get a bit wild later on. But your just gonna have to wait and see ;)

* * *

I had no idea where I was. I looked around, seeing nothing but a metal bed and a toilet. It was really dark, but I had been in here for such a long time that my eyes had adjusted to the dark.

Suddenly the door opened and light filled the tiny room. I closed my eyes to shut it out, and when they felt better opened them again to see a police officer in the doorway.

"Get up" He said in a bored tone. I slowly did so, feeling my muscles ache. I walked towards him with my legs feeling like jelly and once I was close enough he slapped some handcuffs on me, grabbed the top part of my arm and dragged me through a corridor which was filled with doors looking identical to the one that I just came out of. Where the hell was I? I can't remember anything that had happened to get me in a place like this.

"It's time" The officer said. I blinked at him, obviously confused as he continued. "For your hearing?" He looked at me like I was stupid, but all I could think of was why did I have a hearing?

I hadn't done anything wrong, and with that in mind the officer lead me towards the end of the corridor, through some more doors and towards some other looking official people. I was handed off to another man, this one was fatter then the last, and I briefly thought about over powering him but then thought that since I hadn't done anything wrong, at this hearing I could sort everything out.

As we walked down to wherever we were going, I could feel the man occasionally glimpsing at me with something akin to fear on his face. I was once again confused by what was going on but didn't say anything. I was led outside and none too gently shoved into the back seat of a police car, there were some news reporters trying to get a picture of me, but thankfully the fat cop was blocking their view.

New reporters? Surely they hadn't been there for me, but what if they had? What the hell had I done? Nothing. I reassured myself. There's obviously been a mix-up. I nodded to myself, and as the driver pulled away he gave me a weird look in the mirror.

We drove for about ten minutes, pulling up in front of a fancy looking court house. I was beginning to feel butterflies in my stomach. I strained my memory trying to remember what happened that night, but all I got was a headache.

I sighed, and leaned my head against the window loving the coldness on my head. The door was opened and my head jerked as it had nothing to balance on. I unbuckled my seatbelt and glared at the person who opened my door, he gulped and fidgeted. 

I don't have that good a glare, and before I even had time to give the man a confused look I was dragged up the stairs, with cameras shoved into my face. The flashes made me loose my sight for a few seconds and I stumbled. Whoever had a hold of my arm had to steady me, and by then we were thankfully in the courthouse

More police officers joined us as I was taken to a holding cell. So much for it being 'time' like the other man said earlier. I looked at my temporary accommodations it looked like a eerily similar version of my previous one. The handcuffs were taken off and I rubbed my wrists to get rid of the sting.

I sat down on the bed, hearing the mattress creak and winced, still feeling the ache in my muscles. I wonder why they hurt so much?

Would it have something to do with whatever happened to me last night? And why I'm here now?

I sat there for a long time, I looked up and down the corridor, seeing as there was only bars surrounding me and finally saw people coming. There were two more police men, one of them, the younger looking one motioned for me to get up, which I did so without complaint. Anything to get out of that cell.

Once again I was restrained, I winced as the metal touched my sore skin. I was flanked my the two as I was taken to the courtroom, and sat next to a man who I presumed to be my lawyer. He was probably the unlucky bugger who was the only one left in the office with nothing to do.

He didn't so much as look at me, and then I knew I was in trouble. My own lawyer didn't even think I was worth looking at, he would most likely do a terrible job at defending me if he can't even act if he was here to help me.

I tuned the whole thing out, my mind going through various scenarios each one worse then the last.

"Jay Billings, you have been accused with murder, possession of drugs and abusing a police officer how do you plead?" The judge asked me. I had done what now? All that came out of my mouth was a small, undetectable "Eep"

"My client pleads guilty, Your Honour" My lawyer said. I turned to him with a WTF look.

"No I don't" I interrupted.

"Yes, she does Your Honour" He glared down at me, from where he was standing.

"No I'm innocent. I can't remember anything that happened yesterday" I pleaded. The judge looked at me and frowned, that didn't seem good.

"Yesterday you told the officer who interrogated you that the man you killed needed to be taught a lesson and you were the only teacher available" I said that? What the hell possessed me to say that.

"I did?" I said faintly.

"Yes. I have no need to deliberate, Jay Billings I hereby sentence you to a life sentence at Fox River Penitentiary in Illinois. With good behaviour, you may be eligible for parole in 25 years. Sentence to be carried out immediately" She banged her hammer, the name of which escaped me, while I jumped up from my chair.

"Isn't that a male prison?" I asked, pulling at the sleeves of my top.

"Yes. But we're trying out a new program which had been put in place to try and get others not to get to sent to jail, and unfortunately for you, you are our test subject" I fell back into my chair.

"Yay me"


	2. Arrival

AN: Thankyou Imogen-x0x and 4CALI.A for reviewing on my story. I love reviews they make me happy. Wink Wink.

* * *

I woke up to the door slamming open, someone grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. I was completely disorientated and the light was blinding to my eyes. They put handcuffs on me, it seems as though it was an afterthought, as I was clearly not able to do anything about my position.

I was sat into a chair, facing a very unhappy looking man. In his hand were some scissors and a razor. I knew what was going to happen but that didn't prepare me for the feel of my hair being cut off. I choked back tears knowing that this meant they were actually going to go through with their decision.

My nails were also cut, so now instead of my long nails that I always had, I know had stubs. I was given some cloth that they wrapped around my breasts, it was very uncomfortable but I would rather have that then the prisoners knowing of my gender. After the torture had finished and I assumed they were satisfied by my newly found manliness as they pulled me out of this room, and outside.

I was pulled into a van. A prisoner transportation van. I took a deep breath as the engine was ignited and I was coming closer and closer to my prison, my own personal hell.

I was dressed in a jumpsuit, I didn't really remember how it had gotten there but I figured that because I was in so much of a trance from yesterdays hearing that I had done it myself. Or that's what I hoped anyway.

I looked out of the window seeing everything I could before it was all taken away from me. I couldn't believe how unfair this whole situation was, but life was never fair was it? I fiddled with the hem of my sleeve, and glanced over to the two officers that had gotten on the van with me. They were talking in low voices so I couldn't hear what was being said, but I knew it was about me as they kept glancing over at me.

I listened harder and caught a little snippet "She's gonna be eaten alive" "No, she's gonna be kept by some rapists or something-" I stopped listening to their conversation feeling a little bit sick.

I closed my eyes, and took a few deep breaths. I was not going to become someone's bitch. I was going to create a name for myself, that told the other prisoners to back off. I wasn't particularly strong but I had excellent timing and I'd taken a few martial arts lessons with my friend when we had nearly been mugged. It seemed like that was the best decision that I had made in a long time.

Another fifteen minutes and the van had arrived. I waited for the officers to open the doors, and I was led out. My legs seemed to want to refuse to co-operate with me so one of the officers grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me off the steps. I stumbled but was held up by the officer who pulled me down.

"Watch it" He said gruffly. I shook his hand off my arm and slowly walked towards the next officer not entirely knowing where I was supposed to be going.

"Billings" I whipped around at the sound of my name, and to my surprise an overweight officer was marching towards me. It was then I noticed the wired fence behind him, leaned on the fence were a group of men, all who were watching me. As soon as I made eye contact with one of them, I started freaking out. But of course that was only inside, outside I was as calm as a lion.

I followed the un-named officer through some foreign corridors, and into a waiting area. He left me there, but not before pushing me into a chair. I looked around, seeing a receptionist in the middle of the room, a couple more chairs beside me and some certificates on the walls. The receptionist smiled at me, she didn't look confused to see me here, so I gathered that she knew of my particular situation.

The officer came back out, and this time I got a look at his name tag which read "Bellick". I looked over him, seeing his balding hair and stern face, he seemed to be one that I wouldn't want to cross. Or there was something about him that made me feel nervous all though I didn't know what that was. He motioned for me to get up, which I did and once again followed him, but this time into an office.

Sitting behind a desk in the middle of the room, sat who I could only assume was the Warden. He had one of those things on his desk which said his name, apparently he was called Henry Pope. I sat down on one of the chairs opposite him when he indicated for me to sit.

"Hello Miss Billings I am Henry Pope. I would say it was nice to meet you, but unfortunately your predicament is not one I have ever foresaw or planned of. But you can rest assured that your sentence here will be safe. You will have your own cell, and shower time. Any of your 'needs' will be seen to by our female doctor, Dr. Tancredi. All of the team will be keeping an eye out for you, and if you have any concerns Captain Bellick here will be happy to answer any of your questions" I looked behind me to where Bellick was still standing, he looked capable enough to keep a few prisoners away from me, but I didn't feel too relieved.

"Thank you" I said, when I really didn't mean it, seeing as I never wanted to be here in the first place. "Where should I change?" I asked.

"In your cell, don't worry all the other prisoners are still in the yard and will be there for another ten minutes or so" I let out a little breath, I really didn't want to be figured out so early on in the game.

"Thanks" I said, Pope motioned for Bellick to let me out and he took me to my cell. Cell 42 was not exactly what I would call the best room in the hotel, but it would have to do. Once I had made sure that no one was watching I stripped off my jumpsuit and changed into my uniform, making sure that the cloth was still tight.

I sat on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I could only hope that I would be safe here. But somehow I knew that I would never be safe here, someone would find out and when they did I was in a lot of trouble.


	3. Proposition

This is awkward.

I was sitting in my cell, and anyone who passed seemed to feel the need to have a look at me. And not just look some would leer, and I would wonder if I was in fact disguised as a man, and some would snort, and I would feel somehow inadequate compared to their bulk, I was scrawny. Compared to them I was a little boy, which was ironic because I wasn't even that.

But one man passed, and simply glanced at me. This man had tattoos up his arms and was probably the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Although he had only glanced at me, it seemed to me that he had seen to my very core, which was very cliché. I looked away from him as he finally passed, that moment had seemed to last for a very long time.

I went back to my bed, which I hadn't even realised I had gotten off, and looked underneath where I had stored my belongings. I got out a picture simply staring at it. This was a picture of me and some of my friends before. I had been told that they wouldn't know that I was in this place, I was sort of grateful they wouldn't know I was in prison, but I was bitter that I wouldn't be able to see them until I got out, which I might not even be able to do.

I probably wouldn't last in this place, but remember I had a plan, somewhat. And it would start as soon as this door opened.

Some more men passed, but one stopped right in front of my door. I looked up to see a man, with wild brown hair, leering at me. He leaned as close as he could towards me, I raised my eyebrows at him.

He made a smacking noise with his lips, as I locked eyes with him. I was getting a little unnerved by his stare.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying out my low voice for the first time.

"You certainly can" He said, the southern twang in his voice was strong.

"Excuse me?"

"How would you... like some protection in this place. These rug heads are gonna eat you up" He said, and showed me the inside of his pocket. I had no idea what that meant, but I thought doing a deal was probably bad.

"No thanks" I said, turning away from him.

"Hey! Get moving T-Bag" A guard shouted. I looked back to see T-Bag glaring at me, he obviously hadn't been turned down a lot in his time in here, he reluctantly released his grip on the bars and shuffled away. But not before whispering

"See you later" In a not so nice voice.

I slid down the side of my wall, so I was sitting on the floor. Hopefully I hadn't made an enemy, it was too early in my prison life for this.

"Billings, it's time for the infirmary" Bellick shouted through my cell, I jumped, seeing as I hadn't noticed him standing there. I slowly got up, and brushed off.

Everyone could have a good look at me, I thought as I climbed down the stairs.

Once I got to the infirmary, Dr. Tancredi was just finishing with another inmate. I had to wait in the hall for a couple of minutes.

I was motioned to come in, and I did so.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I'm as good as I can be" I replied not really wanting to talk about it. "Why am I up here?"

"Warden asked me to keep an eye out for you, so I thought we should be acquainted" She said, and I nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

"No I'm good" I said.

"Well I just want to do some tests, see if your healthy" She got some equipment and did all sorts. It turned out that I was completely healthy, I had a feeling she was only doing this to keep me out of Gen-pop for as long as possible.

"That's all" She said. "But remember if you need anything I'm here"

"I appreciate that" Bellick came in and took me back to my cell. Where I stared at the wall, ignoring T-Bag's voice as he sang a song that he seemed to have made up.

Tomorrow would be my first yard time. I had to admit I was a little bit nervous. I squeezed my eyes shut, I had to be confident or they would eat me up, like T-Bag said earlier.

I could do this. Couldn't I?


	4. Should have looked back

I was hyperventilating, quietly if that's possible. I was so nervous, what was going to happen to me?

It was around 8am and everyone was just waking up. I had been awake for a couple of hours due to the noises I had heard in the cell next to mine, I didn't want to know what was going on in there.

I leant against the cell bars looking down on the lower levels. I saw T-Bag still asleep, and I really wanted to punch him in the face. I felt hatred towards him even though I barely knew him. He looked like he was starting to wake up so I looked away from him.

A couple of guards entered the wing, and my cell door slid open, I quickly moved my arms out between the bars and stepped out. I looked straight ahead of me and didn't make eye contact with anyone, who knows what they've done to get in here. The walk to the yard wasn't very long but I was on guard. You never know what might happen in prison.

Once I got into the yard, I went to the bleachers and sat down breathing heavily. Nothing could happen to me, I was safe. I caught sight of T-Bag coming towards me. Who was I kidding I was going to die in here. I squeezed me eyes shut and took a deep breath. As soon as I opened my eyes again T-Bag was standing in front of me.

"Hello" He purred as he leant closer to me. I leant away from him, my elbows on the wood behind me.

"Hi" I murmured not looking at him.

"What brings you over to my side of the woods?" He asked, leaning closer still. But as soon as face came closer I jumped up.

"Ermm nothing. In fact I was just going to go... sneeze over there" I said pointing in a random direction. I was just about to run away when he caught my arm.

"You can sneeze right here" He said, I furrowed my eyebrow at how weird that sounded. So I fake sneezed on his face.

"Whoops" I said, hiding my laugh. "Tried to warn you"

His face turned angry, maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"Ain't that cute" He hissed. I bit my tongue to stop me saying anything else stupid. "You do not want to get on the wrong side of me"

I leaned away from him, trying to get his hand off my arm but it just wasn't working.

"Okay, my bad" I said, finally shrugging him off me. I quickly got to my feet before he could touch me again. "I'm seriously gonna go now, and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone"

I didn't look back to see his face turn murderous, I didn't see the man I would come to know as Michael Scofield look at the two of us with determination written over his features. And I didn't see the mob boss John Abruzzi whisper something to one of his friends.

If I had looked back I would have seen all of this, and it would have saved me a lot of trouble.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I've had a serious case of writers block, and I've been so stressed out about A Levels and stuff. I got a new job and its a lot of work so basically i've had no time but I promise that i'll try to update sooner. :)


End file.
